Trewlaney nunca se equivoca
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ella quería conservar a Ron, él quería ligarse a Hermione. Podrían ayudarse mutuamente, ¿no? Lavender Brown/Cormac McLaggen. Regalo para Carla Gray.


En primer lugar, esta historia es un Lavender Brown/Cormac McLaggen. Sí, lo sé, las culpas para **Carla Gray** que es su regalo de Navidad. Transcurre durante el sexto libro y es una chorrada como un piano. Dicho eso, si quieres seguir leyendo, bien, sino, ¡feliz año!

* * *

**Trewlaney nunca se equivoca**

¿Qué cómo empezó, dices? No fue lo que se dice romántico.

Al contrario de lo que Ron pensaba, Lavender no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que sus pasos estaban oscurecidos por la sombra de Hermione Granger. Aún incluso cuando ella y Ron dejaron de hablarse y el pobre Harry iba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas como un tonto, sin saber qué hacer para arreglar esa situación, aún entonces estaba intranquila.

Bueno, Lavender se alegraba de que Ron y Hermione estuvieran distanciados, pero aún así la serpiente de los celos seguía enroscándose perezosamente en su pecho. Porque sabía que había algo diferente en la forma en que Ron miraba (o no miraba, e ahí precisamente el problema) a Hermione, en la forma en que evitaba tocarla o lo quieto que se quedaba, con las orejas coloradas, cuando se rozaban por accidente. Ese algo que también veía en Hermione, aún incluso cuando discutía con Ron –cosa que pasaba a menudo –o cuando les regañaba a él y a Harry (y siempre, siempre, se enfadaba más con Ron), como un poso anhelante en el fondo de los ojos, oculto tras capas de pergaminos y autocontrol.

Por todo eso, ni aún teniendo a Ron para ella y a Hermione negándose a dirigirle la palabra, Lavender se sentía segura. No podía librarse de la insoportable sensación de que en cualquier momento, en cuanto Hermione se diera cuenta de que Ron estaba colado por ella, se lo arrebataría.

Así que si piensas que todo lo que hizo por retener a Ron fue regalarle un colgante hortera y ponerle un mote cariñoso y ridículo, te estás equivocando. En honor a la verdad, no fue idea suya exactamente, aunque cuando Cormac McLaggen se le acercó, ya tenía más que claro que las cosas no podían seguir así.

—¿Eres la chica de Weasley, no? —fue lo primero que él le dijo. A Lavender le gustó cómo sonaba, _lachicadeWeasley_, pero no se le escapó el tono despectivo con el que pronunció el apellido de su novio. Le dedicó una mirada fría y recelosa, examinándole de arriba abajo con atención.

McLaggen, su misma casa, séptimo curso. Si no recordaba mal se había presentado al puesto de guardián y había quedado finalista junto a Ron. Al parecer era bastante bueno, pero lo cierto es que no le había prestado mucha atención durante las pruebas.

El año anterior, cuando iba a quinto y no le interesaba ningún chico de su edad, sino los más mayores (ya hemos dicho que no tenía un pelo de tonta) había reparado en él. Era guapo, alto y aparentaba un par de años más. Pero la verdad, desde que se había fijado en Ron, había dejado de mirar a los chicos de séptimo curso.

Sin embargo, seguía teniendo su nombre fresco en la memoria porque si no se equivocaba, y creía que no, era el chico que Hermione había llevado a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Entonces se había alegrado, además de sentir un poco de envidia. McLaggen eran guapo y popular, pensó, si salía con él seguramente dejaría a Ron en paz.

Pero Hermione no había vuelto a mencionarle después de la fiesta de Navidad y nadie les había visto juntos que Lavender supiera (y estaba bastante puesta en eso de los cotilleos), así que concluyó con una mezcla de decepción y furia, que la sabelotodo seguía siendo su rival.

Para ser franca, no entendía qué veían en ella. Era una chica más bien normalita, y encima una aburrida. Sólo sabía estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Bueno, había hecho alguna que otra cosa interesante como enfrentarse a un puñado de mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no era para tanto. Ni de lejos justificaba que tuviera a chicos como Ron o McLaggen detrás. Porque era obvio que éste último estaba bastante interesado…

—Sí, soy yo —le respondió Lavender con cierto orgullo.

—Tenemos que hablar —la urgió McLaggen. No es que le diera mucha opción, la cogió por una muñeca, su mano caliente y ancha rodeándola por completo, y la llevó a un recodo apartado del pasillo meridional del cuarto piso, junto a la armadura que siempre tenía hipo. Mirándolo bien, no era el lugar más acertado para conspirar, pero a McLaggen no pareció importarle. Se inclinó sobre Lavender y le habló en susurros.

—Necesito que me ayudes, será beneficioso para los dos.

Podría parecer que le estaba pidiendo un favor pero en realidad su tono era exigente y con cierto matiz de prepotencia, como si ya diera por sentado que ella iba a decirle que sí.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué podría ayudarte yo? —preguntó Lavender irritada.

—Tú quieres conservar a Weasley, ¿no? Pues yo quiero conquistar a Hermione —replicó Cormac.

Lavender podría haberle preguntando qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pero sabía muy bien qué tenían que ver y, como decía, ya había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Cormac esbozó una sonrisa lenta y maliciosa. Aunque a Lavender le pareció más bien lenta y sensual, pero se cuidó de eliminar ese pensamiento en cuanto lo formuló. De pronto, como si hubiera decidido nombrarla su nueva mejor amiga, el Gryffindor le pasó un brazo por el hombro, la acercó a él y al oído, comenzó a susurrarle su plan.

* * *

En realidad, McLaggen no era un genio de la intriga. Su plan no era nada que Lavender no llevara haciendo por su cuenta desde que había empezado a salir con Ron: pegarse a él como una lapa cada vez que Hermione andaba cerca y comentar, como quien no quiere la cosa, que la había visto hablando/paseando/estudiando muy juntita a "ese tal McLaggen". En resumen: echar más leña al fuego para que Ron y Hermione siguieran enfadados.

Así tendría a Ron para ella y le dejaría espacio a McLaggen para engatusar a Hermione, quien, en opinión de Lavender, tenía mucha cabeza para los estudios pero muy poca para todo lo demás porque de otra manera no podía explicarse que no estuviera ya saliendo con Cormac.

Lo único nuevo era que ahora podía confabular con él para que, casualmente, ella y Ron se toparan con Hermione estando con McLaggen. Daba igual que estuvieran hablando del tiempo, Ron sólo necesitaba verla con el gryffindor a menos de diez metros para ponerse de un humor de perros y besar a su novia como si quisiera demostrar algo, y Hermione sólo tenía que verlos en pleno arrebato para desparecer ofendida pero fingiendo que no le importaba. Entonces McLaggen se marchaba detrás de ella, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Lavender, como felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho.

Los dos se reunían de vez en cuando para contarse sus avances, en algún patio interior, en un recodo oscuro y poco transitado, en alguna clase vacía. Cuando más tiempo pasaba con él, más molesta se sentía con Hermione. Cormac era un chico estupendo, ¿por qué demonios no se fijaba en él? Además de guapo era muy bueno jugando al quidditch, sólo con ver la pasión con la que hablaba del deporte mágico y todo lo que sabía de él, estaba segura de que era así. A fin de cuentas, sólo Ron había quedado por encima de él y su Won-Won era un magnífico guardián. Además estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de todo lo que decía, que resultaba imposible disentir cuando se estaba cerca de él. Tenía ese carisma típico de los líderes, ese espíritu valiente, esa personalidad magnética que te hacía seguirle a ciegas. Si decía que Hermione estaba a punto de aceptar salir con él, Lavender le creía porque ¿cómo podría negarse?

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Ron acabó en la enfermería, después de ser envenenado por accidente. En un primer momento, Lavender lo pasó muy mal, preocupada por su novio, pero en cuanto supo que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, la llenó la impotencia al ir de visita y encontrarse a Hermione sentada junto a su cama día tras día.

De golpe y porrazo todos los esfuerzos que ella y Cormac habían invertido en separarles se habían ido al traste. Ya no había enfado en la cara de Hermione, sólo preocupación y cariño, y la muy descarada iba a verle todos los días y le cogía la mano aunque él estuviera dormido. Para colmo de males, la medicación que Pomfrey le había recetado a Ron le atontaba, así que se pasaba gran parte del día roncando a pierna suelta, por lo que a Lavender le resultaba prácticamente imposible hablar con él.

Cormac compartía su frustración. Cuando intentaba acercarse a Hermione ella le decía que debía visitar a Ron en la enfermería y desaparecía. Las cosas se estaban se estaban torciendo inevitablemente y no sabía qué hacer para impedir la catástrofe que claramente se avecinaba. Durante las semanas que Ron estuvo en enfermería, Cormac y Lavender se vieron casi a diario para desahogarse y pensar en qué hacer.

Sin embargo, no se les ocurrió ningún plan B brillante y Ron recibió el alta antes de que pudieran hacer nada. En un principio creyeron que eso era buena señal: ya no habría excusa de las visitas a la enfermería, ni Ron se pasaría el día durmiendo.

Pero la cosa siguió de mal en peor. Lavender se dio cuenta de que Ron la evitaba: cuando ella llegaba al comedor, él se iba; en cuanto los profesores daban por finalizadas las clases se escapaba a toda velocidad, e incluso más de un vez le había parecido verle escondido detrás de una armadura o un grupo de gente (bueno, al menos vio un cogote pelirrojo y no quedaban muchos Weasley en Hogwarts a esas alturas).

A Cormac no le iba mucho mejor: Hermione estaba ocupadísima con los deberes. Teniendo en cuenta que Lavender tenía exactamente los mismos deberes que ella, sabía que era una excusa. Sí, es cierto, tenían bastante que hacer pero a Lavender le sobraba tiempo suficiente para estar con Parvati y reunirse con Cormac. En honor a la verdad, le veía más que a Ron y con el tiempo, además de compartir las malas noticias hablaban de otras cosas.

Cormac le contó que cuando acabara ese curso, su último año en Hogwarts, se presentaría a las pruebas de algún equipo de quidditch de la liga oficial. Ella, por su parte, se lo consultaba cuando tenía algún problema con un encantamiento o maleficio en particular, entonces él decía "_Vamos, Lavender, eso es muy fácil_" y le enseñaba cómo hacerlo.

Además, dos semanas después de que Ron recibiera el alta (dos semanas en las que apenas había logrado verle fuera de clase) pasó algo muy importante. En clase de adivinación, mientras practicaban con cartas de tarot, Trewlaney se acercó a la mesa de Lavender y Parvati, y con aire confidencial, le dijo a la primera que "_en las cenizas del viejo amor, encontraría otro nuevo"_.

Lavender se preocupó mucho porque, si la profesora Trewlaney no se equivocaba, y nunca jamás lo hacía, todo parecía apuntar a que Ron rompería con ella. Parvati en cambio se limitó a mirar a Lavender con una sonrisilla condescendiente, como si hubiera confirmado algo que ya imaginaba.

El resultado fue que Lavender se obsesionó más con Ron, convencida como estaba que él iba a dejarla o engañarla con Hermione. Por eso, el día que le vio bajar de su habitación con ella (Harry también les acompañaba, pero a quién le importaba Harry), Lavender vio todas sus sospechas confirmadas y se abalanzó sobre Ron. Él intentó calmarla pero Lavender ya no podía más, así que en un rincón de la sala común se puso a gritarle, entre lágrimas, que estaba engañándola con Hermione. Ron lo negó, claro, pero ella sabía que era cierto. Simplemente era demasiado cobarde para reconocerlo.

—¡Dime la verdad! —le exigió.

—Lavender —murmuró él mirando a todas partes avergonzado —Baja la voz, por favor.

—¡No quiero! ¡Estoy acusándote de engañarme y lo único que te preocupa es que los demás nos vean!

A Lavender no le importaba en absoluto ser el centro de atención, es más, quería que todos supieran lo que Ron y Hermione le habían hecho, a ella, que se había desvivido por él desde el principio. Se sentía una especie de heroína trágica, sufriendo por un amor envenenado.

No tenía intención real de romper con él, claro, pero estaba muy metida en su papel así que dijo:

—Si tan poco te importo, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo.

Ron se puso muy colorado, frente incluida, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Agachó la cabeza, se metió la mano en los bolsillos y separó los labios para hablar.

Lavender estaba esperando una disculpa, por supuesto, que él reconociera públicamente que se había comportado como un sinvergüenza y que no la merecía, pero que le suplicaba que le diera otra oportunidad porque acababa de comprender que no podía vivir sin ella.

Pero él no dijo nada de eso.

—Vale —murmuró con un hilo de voz, que, receptiva como estaba, Lavender captó con claridad.

_Vale_. Meses de relación, infinitas cantidades de saliva compartida, regalos intercambiados, horas pasadas juntos y él, después de ignorarla y evitarla durante semanas, la dejaba delante de toda la sala común con un triste y patético "_Vale_".

VALE. ¿VALE?

Lavender emitió un sonido ahogado, como si algo se le hubiera atascado en la garganta. Las lágrimas le picaban, cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas, enormes y saladas. Tenía la nariz congestionada y los ojos empapados, y sentía sobre la piel las miradas de todo el mundo.

Se quedó muy quieta, como congelada, durante unos segundos. Ron retrocedía imperceptiblemente ante ella, asustado ante su posible reacción.

Lavender pensó que tenía razones para tenerle miedo. Podría lanzarle un avada kedavra, conocía la teoría. Un Crucio era también una opción, o podría petrificarlo y arrojarlo por una ventana. Quizás no estaría mal probar un método más muggle: una paliza. Contacto físico, dolor, banda sonora; sería una gozada.

Pero en realidad, cuando logró tragar saliva, la rabia y el amor propio herido arañándole la garganta, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hacer nada de eso. Bueno, unas pocas sí, pero en realidad, el primer pensamiento consciente que fue capaz de formular fue buscar a Cormac. De alguna manera inexplicable sentía que él sería capaz de poner las cosas en orden otra vez.

Miró de nuevo a Ron que ya estaba a casi dos metros de ella, blanco como la leche, y aunque se planteó darle un puñetazo, lo descartó. De pronto comprendía que no le importaba que ya no estuviera con ella. Total, para el modo en el que habían estado las últimas semanas… ¿Merecía la pena el estado permanente de ansiedad que sentía ante la idea de perderle?

Miró a Ron, tan pálido, tan gallina, que de pronto le pareció patético. Cormac nunca reaccionaría de esa manera.

Ese pensamiento le dio una inesperada serenidad. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, se sorbió la nariz y dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada despectiva de arriba abajo, rematada con un refunfuño despectivo ("_Hmm_"), se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir.

Sentía demasiadas cosas, todas a la vez, para que alguna predominara (tristeza, liberación, decepción, alivio, rabia), así que de alguna manera dejó la mente en blanco y simplemente caminó. Mientras no se parara, lograría contener la marea de sus sentimientos.

No sabía dónde encontrar a Cormac, así que sin ser muy consciente de ello, fue a la clase vacía del sexto piso donde se reunían a menudo para conspirar. Estaba vacía, lo que hizo que respirar fuera más difícil. Se sentó en una mesa frente a la ventana, con los hombros caídos y las manos apretadas entre las rodillas, y contempló los terrenos de Hogwarts en una especie de trance. Si había lágrimas, ella no las notaba.

Por eso ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de oír que la llamaban.

—¿Lavender?

Reconoció la voz en el acto, pero durante una milésima de segundo, mientras su cerebro estaba aún procesándola, se planteó la posibilidad de que perteneciera a Ron. La idea murió según nació: él jamás sabría donde encontrarla, en el supuesto de que quisiera buscarla. Cormac sí.

Cuando se giró hacia él, y le vio allí, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, sintió que todo encajaba por fin.

—Cormac —dijo, e hizo un puchero involuntario. Él estaba frente a ella en cuestión de un segundo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Jonah me contó que Weasley y tú habíais roto.

—Sí —murmuró Lavender con otro puchero —Le vi bajar de su cuarto con Hermione.

Cormac se quedó muy quieto unos instantes, pero después su rostro se prendió de enfado. Se alejó de Lavender, maldiciendo por lo bajo y le dio una patada a la pata de una mesa. Como resultado, se hizo daño en el dedo gordo del pie y acabó cojeando y diciendo aún más palabrotas, olvidándose de que Lavender estaba allí.

Tenía mil y una razones para llorar, pero de algún modo, ver al apuesto y arrogante Cormac McLaggen bailando sobre un pie, con el otro fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos, y maldiciendo más que Filch cuando le molestaba el reuma, le resultó tan divertido y absurdo que no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

Cormac detuvo su danza de la furia al oír la risa incontenible de Lavender. Durante un segundo el desconcierto predominó en su rostro, pero después juntó las elegantes cejas y le dirigió una mirada asesina, su orgullo claramente herido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la acusó —¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡No has sido capaz de retener a Weasley y eso que es un palurdo!

Eso cortó en seco la risa de Lavender y la encendió tanto o más que el _Vale_ del palurdo de Ron. Ya había soportado bastantes estupideces y humillaciones por un día.

—Tienes razón, es culpa mía que en MESES no hayas conseguido nada con Hermione Granger. Debí haberte dado más tiempo, ¿unos cuantos SIGLOS por ejemplo?

Acabó la frase con un gruñido y si hubiera tenido algo a mano (pergaminos, recordadoras, una escoba, un yunque de doscientos kilos) se lo hubiera lanzado a la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

Cormac abrió la boca como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago, pero luego su expresión de ofensa se tambaleó y finalmente se disolvió en algo mucho más amable. O eso le pareció a Lavender, porque se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez como una boba. Parecía su sino en la vida, llorar por zoquetes incompetentes emocionales.

—Eh —murmuró él con cierta suavidad torpe —Es culpa de los dos, ¿vale? —añadió en tono conciliador y se acercó un poco a Lavender.

Ella se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y después se cruzó de brazos, todavía obstinada.

—Es culpa de _ellos_ —replicó.

Cormac emitió un arrullo conforme, como hacía Ron cada vez que ella se obcecaba en algo, sólo que diferente. Ahora parecía sincero, no una manera de evitar una discusión. De cualquier modo, seguía enfadada con él.

En realidad, estaba enfadada con el mundo entero. Trewlaney, por ejemplo, ella había sido la primera en meterle el miedo en el cuerpo con eso de las cenizas del viejo amor en las que encontraría uno nuevo. Había tenido razón en lo de cenizas, pero, ¿en lo de uno nuevo? No. A partir de ahora llevaría una vida ascética, entregada a su fe en las túnicas de Madame Malkin y a la palabra santa de Corazón de Bruja.

Y sabía cómo empezar esa nueva vida: deshaciéndose de todos los recuerdos de Ron. Así que se levantó de la mesa en la que seguía sentada y rodeó a Cormac para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas? —la siguió él.

Lavender se volvió con aire irritado.

—Voy a deshacerme de las cosas de Ron —y con tono dramático, como hacían las heroínas de sus novelas favoritas cuando se alejaban de alguien que les importaba pero no les convenía, añadió —Adiós, Cormac.

—¿Y te vas así, como si nada? —la acusó él.

Parecía ofendido por algo que a Lavender se le escapaba. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Disculparse por no haber podido impedir que Ron la dejara?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cormac? Hice todo lo que pude y tú lo sabes.

—No hablo de eso —replicó él, apartando su comentario con una mano, como si fuera una túnica pasada de moda —Hablo de nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió Lavender como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra —¿Qué "nosotros"?

Cormac puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, molesto.

—Nuestras reuniones o citas, o cómo quieres llamarlo.

—Bueno, ahora que Ron y yo hemos roto y que él parece estar con Hermione, y dado que no pienso hablarles a ninguno de los dos nunca jamás, creo que ya no tiene sentido que nos veamos más.

Bueno, era lo lógico, ¿no? ¿Qué excusa tendrían sino para reunirse? No importaba que la idea le dejara un sabor amargo en el paladar. Se le pasaría. Igual que lo de Ron.

—¿Y ya está?

Cormac parecía tan ofendido como cuando ella se río de él y su bailecillo ridículo, pero Lavender no estaba de humor para eso.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cormac?

—¡Pues que me gusta verte y no quiero dejar de hacerlo! —replicó en el mismo dejo crispado con el que la chica se había dirigido a él

—¡Pues me parece bien! —tono belicoso, un paso hacia delante.

—¡Genial! —mismo tono, otro paso.

—¡Estupendo! —dos pasos adelante.

—¡Portensoso! —manos en su cintura y palabra absurda que en él sonaba bien.

Y de pronto, se estaban besando.

Lavender nunca había pensado en besar a Cormac, quizás unas diez veces como mucho, no más de veinte, eso seguro, pero nunca había imaginado que lo haría tan bien. Su primer pensamiento fue que la tonta de Hermione Granger se lo perdía, el segundo fue una especie de _qué diantres hago _muy poco sentido. El tercero se evaporó en el aire cuando Cormac le separó los labios con la lengua y la metió en su boca, y cuando encontró la suya, no hubo más tentativas por parte su cerebro.

Y quizás las amigas mariposas no se presentaron a la fiesta en su estómago ni el mundo empezó a girar a toda velocidad a su alrededor, pero cuando Cormac y ella se separaron con una sonrisa titubeante, Lavender sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Sybill Trewlaney nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

Avisé de que era una tontería de historia pero el pairing funciona como atenuante, ¿no? No me lo había planteado hasta que Carla lo pidió para Navidad y me dije "a ver qué puedo hacer con estos dos". Lo triste es que he empezado a shippearles mientras escribía sobre ellos, no tengo remedio.

En fin, cualquier review será bien recibido y agradecido. ¿Qué tal habéis comenzado el año? Espero que muy bien. Yo escribiendo pairings raros raros xD no es una mala manera. Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
